


Loss of a Loved One

by YT_chan



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Flash Fic, M/M, Post-Resident Evil 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: Chris unknowingly grieves the loss of Wesker.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Loss of a Loved One

They’d just come back from saving the world. For Sheva it was her first time, and her team embraced her with tight hugs and all and any sorts of congratulations, no doubt she would be finding herself climbing up the ranks quickly. However, for Chris, it was a completely different story, unbeknownst to everyone. Sure a part of him was beyond glad that the world wasn’t going to be destroyed any time soon now, but another part of him, a gaping hole in his chest, ached in a way that it never had before. The last time he felt something similar to this was when news of Jill’s unfound body came to him, and he had to attend the funeral accepting that his partner for years was never going to come back. This was different on many levels and Chris didn’t understand why his body was reacting to it as if it wasn’t though. A couple of drinks ought to help him out.

Weeks went by, and the drinks weren’t helping. Every time Chris remembered the sound of the helicopter’s wings beating through the air, how the heat from the lava made his clothes stick to him uncomfortably, how the rocket launcher sat heavy on his shoulder, and how Wesker screamed his name on his dying breath, his heart would lurch and squeeze in the confines of his ribcage. He would be repressing his trembling body and biting back hot tears that threatened to escape. Weeks had gone by, and he couldn’t fool himself any longer, he knew what the cause of his distress was, but actually admitting it even in his own mind made him want to tear his own hair out. How could he have been in love with Wesker all this time?


End file.
